


Possibly the prettiest

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Joe, Bonding, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Basically patrick is the only omega in the pack and he goes into heat





	

Patrick felt hot and feverish since he woke up this morning, he went straight to pete after he git dressed and the alpha wolf told him that if he felt anything more than just a feverish feeling that he should go looking for him. he even went as far as telling joe to follow him around and taking Patrick to pete if something happens. Patrick knew that he will go into heat any moment and he was pretty sure that pete knew as well which is why he told his most trusted beta to follow Patrick around, he was watching Patrick like a hawk. the other alphas of the pack watched Patrick with lust and hunger in his eyes, and without knowing and acting off of instincts he shuffled closer to joe and the beta wrapped an arm around him and looked worriedly down at him,

"I'm taking you to pete" he said and moved to walk out the room with Patrick attached to his side, but they were cut off with Patrick gasping loudly and his usual scent of sweet strawberries to fill joes nose. as well as the alphas that were in the room. the betas eyes widened as he heard Patrick moan quietly and mumble petes name, the alphas all stood up at once and looked at each other challengingly, joe knew that even if pete had claimed Patrick as being his mate before they even bonded, as soon as the other alphas smelt an omega in heat and not bonded every alpha reacts and tries to knot the omega. and Patrick Is no different.

joe quickly ushered Patrick out of the room and ran around the pack house trying to find pete, he completely gave up on trying to find pete after they both got cornered by another alpha and andy saved their ass from him. he just picked Patrick up and carried him to his own room and telling the omega to lock the door and not to let anyone in until he comes back, Patrick whined petes name but locked the door and joe smiled faintly when he heard the lock click and quickly ran off to find pete. he saw andy again on the way and stopped in front of him,

"thank you for saving out asses back there andy" he sighed and andy smiled,

"anytime, where is Patrick now?" he asked,

"i left him in his room and told him to lock the door, I'm trying to find pete"

andy nodded and looked behind him then back to joe, "patricks scent is all over the place, il go guard the door. I know that pete is outside training the pups" he said and joe thanked him gratefully and ran to the training field while andy went to stand in front of patricks door and stopping any alpha from trying to pry the omega to unlock the door. Patrick would be in a vulnerable state and in need of one thing and the alphas can take advantage of that. the beta found pete talking to one of the younger alpha pups he was training and made his way towards them, he still has the sent of Patrick all over him and all the young alphas looked at him smelling the scent of Patrick all over him. pete could smell it too and he turned to see joe running towards him, his eyes widened when he recognised patricks scent and knew the omega was in heat,

"where is he?" pete 

"his room" joe answered,

pete nodded and ran all the way up the stairs of the pack house, pushing the alphas away from the corridor where patricks room was and letting andy deal with getting rid of them, he knocked on the door and told Patrick to unlock it and let him in. he heard a squeal of petes name and the door opened and Patrick instantly falling into his arms. the scent of strawberries filling his nostrils and he groaned walking into the room with Patrick still in his arms and locking the door behind him. andy managed to get rid of all the other alphas and locked the door to the corridor, not like anyone else slept there, only pete and Patrick had their rooms there.

\---

patricks screams and cries of petes name was heard from all over the house, many of the alphas went out to the town so they could not hear the omega getting fucked by another alpha. joe and andy were probably some of the few people that didn't leave for the day, but they put their earphones in and texted eachother. 

pete was glad that he got to Patrick fast enough the he could see the omega like this, Patrick looked like a sin all splayed out before him, flushed face and panting heavily. screaming petes name as he pounded into him, letting out soft gasps and cries as pete knotted him. the alpha stroked his cheek and kissed patricks swollen red lips and pulling the omega closer to him. he moved them both so Patrick was in a more comfortable position instead on pete laying over him, he rested his head on petes chest while the alpha stroked warm hands down his back and kissing his soft hair.

"bond me pete" he mumbled looking up at him with watery blue eyes, the alpha looked down at Patrick and nodded, this is what they both wanted for a long time. he sat up with Patrick still in his lap, them both still stuck together and wrapped arms securely around Patrick. he nosed at his omega gland and softly kissed the tender skin, Patrick gasping in pleasure and moving his head more to the side to give pete access to his omega gland. pete bared his teeth and latched onto patricks neck and drank in that addictive hormone that made most alphas crazy. Patrick cried out and dug his blunt nails into petes shoulders. the alpha moving his head to reveal his neck to Patrick and letting the omega rest his head there, Patrick got what he needed to do and softly sank his own teeth into petes bonding gland, he was much gentler than pete and the alpha only grunted  and held onto Patrick tighter. 

they both felt the bond form and pete was still knotted inside him, he heard Patrick let out soft gaps and he fell forward and slumped into petes embrace, the alpha holding tightly onto Patrick. he knew that most omegas pass out after bonding as the exchange of emotions was usually too much for the omegas to handle, pete ran hands up and down patricks back and slowly lay back down and lay both him and Patrick on their sides, letting the omega rest his head on petes shoulder so he can rest, pete looked at his beautiful omega and smiled, glad to be mated to such a pretty creature. he kissed patricks head softly and watched the omega sleep (and he isn't a creep. he just couldn't sleep. I blame the instinct to protect his omega).   


End file.
